Just Say Yes
by maryjblige4evr
Summary: My first slash, hope you guys like it! p.s.PLZZ comment and review!
1. The Stalking Begins

**Summary: Just a cute little slash, Harry/Seamus, could possibly change. What happens when Harry rejects Seamus for the third time? Will Seamus keep at it? Let's find out. The story takes place in Harry's sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my perverted little mind, the rest goes to J.K Rowling.**

" For the last time Seamus, no means NO! Leave me alone!" Harry screeched as he slammed the door to the boy's dormitory in Seamus' face. He simply sat there and smiled, loving the game of hard to get. "Just you wait Mr. Potter," he purred at the door, "I'll get you yet." Harry shivered on the other side of the door, thankful that everyone else was at home for the winter holidays. Well, _almost_ everyone. Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, to give Rom and Hermione some privacy at the Burrow. But he didn't expect to be harassed by Seamus for three weeks. He sighed, angry with himself for letting Seamus get to him. He slowly opened the door and peeked out. Seamus was no where to be found. Harry crept out of the dormitory and headed for the Great Hall. Inside very few people were there. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, deeply in conversation with Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott was asking Professor Flitwick about Charms homework, and Dean was flirting with Lavender, all of which was very inconspicuous, except for the fact that Seamus wasn't there. Ignoring that slightly disturbing fact, Harry went to go sit next to Dean, who had interrupted his conversation with lavender to whisper, "He's in the library," to Harry. Harry shivered as he helped himself to eggs for breakfast. About a half hour later, Harry left the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor common room. He had reached the third floor when he was pushed into a wall and was passionately kissed by none other than Seamus Finnigan.


	2. Too Much Gossip

**Hello everybody! This is the second chapter of my story. Warning: lots of capitalization Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is J.K. Rowling's. Ciao! **

"Seamus!" Harry sputtered as he shoved Seamus off. Seamus stumbled, but quickly regained his balance and gave Harry a mischievous grin, lust glinting in his eyes. "Hello Harry," he said with a smirk, "how are you?" Harry was furious. "Look Seamus, I don't know what possessed you to start stalking me everywhere I go, but it has to stop. NOW." Harry spat the last word at Seamus, who looked rather nervous for someone who just assaulted _the_ Harry Potter. He softened. "Seamus, just please leave me alone. _please_! Okay?" Seamus looked up. "Okay, sorry Harry." He turned and left, leaving Harry with a sneaking suspicion that things were about to get a LOT worse. Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room: "Jeez Seamus, don't you think you came on a little too strong?" Dean asked.

Seamus and Dean, accompanied by Lavender, Parvati, and Neville, were sitting around the fire talking about Seamus' latest plot to seduce Harry Potter. "Dude, are you sure he's even gay?" Deanasked. "He will be, once I get to him," Seamus purred. "Besides, he used to date Draco Malfoy, of course he's gay!" Parvati sighed. "Another cute one playing catcher* for team Skittles I guess." "Parvati!" Lavender exclaimed, eyes narrowing on her. "What?" she asked. "How do you know Harry's a catcher?" Neville asked. "Oh come on, do you _see_ the way that boy swings his hips and shakes his ass? _DEFINITELY_ a catcher." Both girls giggled at this thought, while Seamus got a few naughty thoughts of his own. " OMG Seamus! Gross!" Both girls said. " What? It's natural for a boy." And with that he went to take care of his little problem.

*** a catcher is the recieving partner in a homosexual relationship, for those who don't know.**


	3. A Sucky Valentine's Day

Happy Valentine's Day! In sprit of it, this chapter will be based on Valentine's Day, enjoy! P.S. sorry it's a little late, was busy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an Alpaca named Jeffrey!

Seamus spotted Harry walking out of Charms. It had taken Seamus two months to form a plan to get Harry. He had spent many nights laying awake in his bed, fighting the urge to jump into Harry's bed and take him while he was asleep. But aside from that , Seamus had no idea what his next move should be. That is, until Dumbledore announced that there would be a special Valentine's trip to Hogsmeade. It would be perfect. He ran up to him, nearly knocking him over. "Um, hey Seamus, what's up?" Harry asked carefully. "Oh, nothing," Seamus lied. " So listen, do you have a date for the Hogsmeade trip?" "Uh, no," Harry said suspiciously. "Oh, would you like to go with me?" "Seamus!" "Come on Harry please?" Seamus begged. "Just one drink at the Three Broomsticks, and that's it." Harry sighed, defeated. " Alright Seamus, you win." As Harry left to change Seamus went down to the Entrance Hall to wait for Harry.

Meanwhile

Draco sat quietly outside Charms class, watching his ex walk away from an overly-giddy Seamus. Draco was furious. Harry was supposed to be his! He would get him back. _Soon_.

Hogsmeade

Seamus did what every couple was doing that day. Buying Harry chocolates and candies, all of which Harry denied. "Seamus! Do you _see_ the calorie count on that? I'm gaining weight just looking at it!" Seamus rolled his eyes. " Honestly Harry, could you be any gayer?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Watch me." In the changing booth at a wizard stripper store, Harry slipped into a small black skirt and tye dye swim blouse to match. He stepped out of the booth. Seamus whistled as loud as he could. "This is nothing," Harry said. And with that he started pole dancing.

Draco watched from the shadows as Harry danced around. He became even angrier when he saw Seamus eyeing him. He swore so loudly a few hookers stopped and looked.

He sulked away before anyone else noticed.

As Seamus bought Harry the stripper outfit, Harry went outside for some fresh air. He was about to go get Seamus when a group of thugs blocked the door. "Hey there cutie, we saw your little show in there." Now Harry didn't look like many boys his age. He was small and curvy, with a "cute little butt" as his exes put it, and was constantly hit on, which annoyed him greatly. "Look, just leave me alone, okay?'' Harry tried to push past them, but they were too big. They grabbed Harry and dragged him away. Ten minutes later, a heart-broken Seamus left the store, thinking Harry had ditched him and went with some pimps, from what Malfoy had just told him.

What's gonna happen next? Will Harry get raped? Will Seamus find out the truth? Is someone gonna punch malfoy for being a bitch? Read and find out.


	4. A Very Unpredictable Rescue

**Hello, random people! New Chapter! Yaaaaay! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a criminal record for smuggling Jeffrey into the country. HeeHee!**

Harry's P.O.V

As I looked up to take in my surroundings I couldn't help noticing that the room I was in looked a LOT like Draco's. This was the very room in which I ended our relationship.

FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Draco asked me. I was nervous, this was the first time I ever had to break up with someone, and it was _definitely _not going to be fun. His steel blue eyes met my emerald ones. "Draco I'm breaking up with you," I said without thinking. "What?!?!?!? Why?" Draco asked, hurt and anger in his voice. "I have my reasons," I said. "Is this about what happened with Tobi? I told you it was nothing!" " Dude! You cheated on me with a sheep!" "Hey, at least I can be honest about it!" " Whatever, we're done." And with that I left, leaving a depressed, emo Malfoy behind.

FLASHBACK ENDED (aw.)

I should have known he had something to do with this. The door opened, and the gangsters walked in. They each took turns kicking me and laughing, when… "Enough of this, let's have some real fun!" Their leader was just about to rape me when…BAM! All eyes turned to see Seamus standing there, wand forgotten, with a bazooka. " GET THE F*** AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!!!" He shot each one with what looked like strawberry milkshake, grabbed me, and ran. I was too stunned to speak as he lifted me over his shoulder and sprinted to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry," he began. SMACK! "Owww! Harry, what was THAT for?" "THAT was for eating all the peanut butter!" I said. " And this… is for saving me." And with that I gave him a really corny kiss, and left.


	5. Bad Seamus!

Hello, kitties secretly using their owners computers to read fanfic! New chapter! Enjoy! Warning: sexy pg-14 beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, Jeffrey wouldn't be in federal prison. Jeffrey!

Harry collapsed on his bed. The milkshake rescue(A.N. couldn't think of a better name, srry!) took a lot out of him. Just then Seamus entered the room. He was rather…_ excited_ after his brave expedition, and would have no one but Harry in his bed that night. He pounced on him. "aaaahh! Seamus! Wat'z rong with u!" Harry said, to tired and distressed to use proper English. "I want you Harry, and I'm not leaving until I get you," Seamus hissed in his ear. "What happened to waiting until I was ready?" "We never discussed that." "Seamus, Draco Malfoy tried to hire several gangsters to rape me. Me not wanting to have sex should be pretty obvious." "I don't care!" Seamus shouted, ignoring Harry's witty comment. "You will be mine, Potter!" Suddenly memories came to Harry. Old, cruel memories of his relationship Draco….

Flashback Time!

"Oh Haaaarrrrryyy!" Draco purred. I shuddered. He could never be satisfied. No, not until he used me up. Or I died, which ever came first. He pounced. "Ready to learn some _advanced magic_." '_Oh god,' _I thought, '_this is just like with the priest!' _"You know, I'm kinda tired, Draco, maybe tomorrow night," I said unconvincingly. He leaned close to my ear . "Do you think I care?" "Bu- wait, what?" I said, very confused. "Malfoy get off!" I pulled out my wand and knocked him off. I stormed out, leaving Draco alone.

End Flashback

Luckily for Harry, the lime-green milkshake bazooka was laying on the nightstand. He grabbed it and blasted Seamus off of him. Harry left, tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile

Malfoy had snuck into the common room and watched the whole thing from a dark corner. He then knew what to do to get Harry back, so that he will love him like his mommy never did! (Finally! The source of Draco's problems revealed!)

"Harry?" Harry turned and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?" Harry asked icily. "I just-" WHAM! Harry hit him as hard as he possibly could. "How _DARE _you have the nerve to come up to talk to me after that crap you pulled on Valentine's Day!" Draco ducked a sucker punch from Harry. "Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened. I want to make it up to you. I'll get you two tickets to the World Cup next month for you and Seamus." Harry sighed. "Seamus and I are… having issues, at the moment." Draco gasped. "I am so sorry to hear that," he said, false sympathy in his voice. "Well how about this, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. You two should stop by." Harry thought about it while Draco watched, praying he'd go. "Oh, alright. I suppose we could go." "Brilliant! Ron and Hermione can go too!" Draco said, way past his prejudice. "That would be great," Harry said, giving him a small smile. As Harry headed for class, Draco sank to the floor, savoring the taste of victory.

Tada! Hope you guys liked it. I made it short because I'm not sure how to continue the story. So I'm letting you guys pick. Who should Harry end up with? Seamus? Malfoy? Jeffrey? Maybe not Jeffrey….

What are you waiting for? Vote! Or I will find you. J


	6. The Party!

_Hello Utube! Oh- wait, this isn't utube. Aw. Hello everyone! My newest chapter! Since I only got like, one response for my story, I have decided to do whatever I want!(life's a bitch, ain't it?) Well, hope you enjoy it! Warning!: multiple authors notes!_

_Disclaimer: Please, do I look like I own anything? I do?!? Well I don't, so there. _

The Party!

Almost everyone Harry knew was talking about the party. Harry couldn't wait. Draco had been _soooo_ nice lately. Carrying Harry's books, helping him with his Potions homework, stealing a monkey from the zoo while they were drunk!(they gave him back!) Things were going great, and soon Harry had almost completely forgotten about Seamus.

Meanwhile

Seamus was still bitter about the so-called breakup(seriously dude, it's a fight! Get over it!) He needed some time to cool off. He had gotten an invitation to Draco's party by Draco himself. Seamus decided to go. After all, it was just a party, right?

At the Party!

Harry walked into the dungeons, wearing a nice t-shirt and jeans. He was a little worried. What if he had to dance with someone? He was still(somewhat) in a relationship with Seamus. He opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see the room was packed. Students from all houses were there, dancing and having a good time. The Slytherins managed to get a hold of some muggle music, and instantly began playing Just Dance by lady Gaga(had that song stuck in my head all week) As everyone started to dance, Harry noticed Seamus standing by the punch bowl with Dean. Seamus looked over and saw Harry, then turned back to Dean, completely ignoring him. "Harry!," Draco said, "I'm so glad you came! Come on, lets dance!" Harry didn't have much choice seeing as Draco(and everybody else) towered over him and could drag him easily. "You look good tonight," Draco said as they made their way to the dance floor. "Believe me, you're not the first one to notice," Harry said bitterly. While walking to the party, several guys catcalled him from afar. "Harry!" Harry was relieved to see Ron and Hermione(had to bring em back sooner or later) waving at him. He gladly went and danced with them, Luna and Neville.

Meanwhile

Seamus watched Draco dance with Harry and his friends. He got _**VERY**_(lol had to make it dramatic!)angry when Draco started grinding on Harry. "What the hell!?! Harry is dating me! Not Malfoy!" "Then maybe you should remind him of that," Dean explained. "I can't!" He nearly shouted. "I can't dance! I never learned and was afraid to try!" (awww! Poor Seamus!) He stormed out of the party, now knowing exactly why Draco invited him.

It took twenty minutes of dancing, spinning and singing Lady Gaga(p-p-p-oker face!) before Harry noticed Seamus left and went to go find him. He found Seamus in an abandoned corridor and sat down beside him. Angry tears ran town the Irishman's face. "What are doing out here Harry, you should be dancing with _Draco_ and everybody else." Harry (somehow) pulled the larger boy up. "Maybe I don't want to dance with them," he said. "maybe I wanna dance with you." a random fan girl (lol me probably) saw this and pulled out her wand and played a slow song(wizard mp3's!) Seamus laughed, and, while pulling Harry closer, started to dance, for the first time in his life.

Draco left the party to go find Harry. He turned the corner and found him dancing with Seamus! That's right ladies! Take out the earrings and sharpen those nails! There be a cat fight goin' on in this motha!

_What's gonna happen next next? I don't know!_


	7. Graduation!

Heeelllooo. Final Chapter! This is the last chapter for this story. It's based off graduation cuz kids are graduating tomorrow I think. Hope you enjoy it! ;) Disclaimer: I own a bar in San Diego, but not Harry Potter, sadness! :'(

Draco Malfoy woke up in the Hospital Wing in a daze. He saw Harry standing by his bed and everything came flooding back to him.

He had gotten into a fight with Seamus over Harry and lost. BADLY. He had a chipped tooth, a broken arm, and bruises all over. Still, he smirked. Harry _was _at his bedside after all. He sat up to talk to Harry, but Harry stopped him. "Draco, you are the dumbest person I have ever met, what made you think you had a chance against Seamus, who, might I remind you, is twice your size and strength. I'm sorry this happened, but you got what you deserved. Goodbye, Draco."

Harry left the Hospital Wing and headed for the Great Hall where the graduation ceremony was being held. Harry sat down next to Seamus and listened to Dumbledore's speech on how he saw great wizards and witches in front of him and that he expected each of them to be the best they could be. And with that he stepped off the podium and queued the music.

_I will remember you,_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by,_

_Weep not for the memories._

Harry, along with several others, burst into tears. Seamus merely laughed and put his arm around Harry. Harry sighed with relief and happiness. Before the ceremony, Seamus asked Harry to stay with him over the summer in Ireland, to which Harry agreed enthusiastically. What Harry didn't know was that Seamus had an engagement ring hidden away at that summer home on the fields in Ireland. And trust me, silly fan girls, he planned on using it! After everyone had left the Great Hall, Seamus had a different song played as he and Harry danced slowly in the center of the room.

When I am down,

_I am down and oh my soul so wearyWhen troubles come and my heart burdened beThen I am still and wait here in the silenceUntil you come and sit a while with me_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains You raise me up to walk on stormy seas I am strong when I am on your shouldersYou raise me up To more than I can beYou raise me up so I can stand on mountains You raise me up to walk on stormy seas I am strong when I am on your shouldersYou raise me up To more than I can beYou raise me up so I can stand on mountainsYou raise me up to walk on stormy seasI am strong when I am on your shouldersYou raise me up To more than I can be You raise me up so I can stand on mountainsYou raise me up to walk on stormy seasI am strong when I am on your shouldersYou raise me up To more than I can beYou raise me up To more than I can be_

_The End_

Well, hope you all enjoyed my story! The songs are I will remember you by Sarah McLachlan and You raise me up by Westlife.

I chose the first one because I wished they had played it for my graduation, oh well! The second one makes me cry more than the first one, so that's why I picked it! Leave comments plzz! Give me your ideas for different pairings, and I might write a story about it. Love you guys! 3


End file.
